This invention relates to welding machines with means to juxtapose and bond plural workpieces, and particularly to an apparatus for making ornamental metal railings.
Ornamental metal railings most commonly consist of top and bottom rails interconnected by means of pickets and posts in a generally parallel arrangement with each other. The metal railings have a two-fold purpose, i.e., ornament and safety. The railings are used along raised landings, flights of stairs, and pathways. A length of railing may be any length. Ideally, the length of railing will accomodate vertical level changes along flights of stairs to and from landings. More subtle vertical level changes may be required for pathways. For safety, a strong welding technique should be used, e.g., a 100% weld about the juncture of pieces being joined rather than a partial weld. With a 100% weld, the railings will be stronger, will look better, and will resist rust by shedding water about the juncture of welded pieces.
Heretofore, metal railings usually have been manually assembled with pickets and posts being spot welded with partial welds to the top and bottom rails. Vertical bends in rails are done either by manually heating and bending the rails to a desired vertical angle, or by joining separate lengths together to form a desired vertical angle. Present methods of making ornamental railings are typically time consuming and inconsistent, with safety and cosmetic appearance often sacrificed.